Le bricoleur
by Gweny fiction
Summary: Sasori vient brancher la machine à laver de Deidara plutôt vicieusement... /!\ LEMON


Le bricoleur

*POV Deidara*

Je venais de me faire livrer une nouvelle machine à laver, et il y avait un problème de raccordement. J'avais pris deux jours pour pouvoir m'installer sereinement dans mon nouveau domicile, j'ai donc pu le soir-même me rendre dans cette grande droguerie de l'avenue Ledru-Rollin, pour acheter une rallonge spécifique. La boutique est vraiment très grande, et malgré le bazar, je finis par trouver la section plomberie. Un mur entier de tuyaux en tous genres se présente devant moi. Je n'y comprends rien, tout se ressemble. Et surtout, je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas exactement quel calibre il me fallait... Je vois au bout de l'allée un jeune homme avec une tunique aux couleurs de la marque en train de ranger des articles. Un mec d'environ 25 ans, 1m85 et très massif, les cheveux courts et bruns, barbu, et habillé d'un jean qui mettait ses fesses bombées en valeur. Je me dirige vers lui et lui demande poliment :

Deidara : Bonjour monsieur ! Vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plaît ?  
Sasori : Bonjour ! Quel est votre souci ?

Il se tourne vers moi, et je reste la bouche ouverte, séduit. Il avait les yeux bruns très clairs, des sourcils roux prononcés et un sourire... Je puis également constater que sa masse n'était pas faite de graisse mais plutôt de muscles, de grands muscles.

Deidara : Euh... Voilà... En fait... Excusez-moi... Euh... J'ai un problème de tuyau et...  
Sasori : Haha ! Avec les mecs c'est toujours un problème de tuyau !

Je me surprends à sourire à sa petite blague qui me permet de me décontracter. Je suis un peu énervé après moi-même en me disant que jamais je ne me retrouve dans ce genre de situations, où je n'ai pas le contrôle. J'ai 23 ans, pas 15 ans. Je reprends :

Deidara : Mon lave-linge est 10cm trop loin de mon arrivée d'eau, il me faudrait s'il vous plaît une rallonge pour relier les deux.  
Sasori : Oui, je vois, ça arrive souvent. Venez par ici. Alors, quel est le diamètre de la sortie du lave-linge ? 4 ? 6 ? 8 cm ?  
Deidara : Justement, je ne sais pas, je pensais que tout ça était standardisé !  
Sasori : Non, toujours pas ! Il faut également savoir si cette sortie est mâle ou femelle. Je présume que vous ne savez pas non plus ?  
Deidara : Non... Mais ce n'est pas un problème, je suis juste à côté et je peux revenir changer le produit dans la foulée.  
Sasori : Le problème c'est qu'on va fermer, là, il est bientôt 20 heures ! Vous devrez repasser demain si ça ne convient pas.  
Deidara : Ah merde ! Pardon ! Mince ! Désolé !  
Sasori : C'est urgent ?  
Deidara : Ben c'est qu'une machine à laver, ça peut attendre, mais bon, ça serait bien qu'elle fonctionne le plus tôt possible, ça serait déjà ça de réglé !

Il se met à réfléchir et pose sa main sur son menton. Je vois son biceps se contracter et je laisse mes yeux dévaler son corps. Il devait bien peser 70kg. Sa tunique était rentrée dans son pantalon on pouvait facilement deviner son sexe au travers du tissus. Alors que mes yeux sont rivé sur sa virilité débordante, il se gratte discrètement et remet son paquet en place. Je relève immédiatement la tête. Il ricane. Il a certainement dû me surprendre.

Sasori : Voilà ce qu'on peut faire : on va fermer, dans quelques minutes. Je vais emprunter tous les genres de rallonges et je vais vous aider chez vous.  
Deidara : Chez moi ? Mais... Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Et puis, comment vous payer ? Enfin...  
Sasori : Non, pas de souci, une bière fera l'affaire. Et puis ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué : mâle dans femelle et voilà. Mâle-mâle ça serait plus compliqué, mais on pourrait voir si ça tient aussi. J'adore les tuyaux, je ne suis pas responsable du rayon par hasard.

Je souris à cette autre blague, et me demande si c'en est vraiment une. Il me demande de l'attendre à l'extérieur de la droguerie. Il se présente quelques instants plus tard avec un sac rempli d'accessoires. Il avait changé sa tunique pour une chemise du bûcheron bleue à manches courtes qui était juste à sa taille. Il l'avait juste déboutonnée et je pouvais apercevoir une toison sombre sur son torse. Ses épaules, ses bras, sa poitrine étaient parfaitement moulées. Sa démarche sûre mettait encore plus en valeur ses parties. Il avait une allure masculine qui me donnait plein d'idées malsaines. Mais ça devait être un de ces hétéros qui avaient le malheur d'être extrêmement commerciaux et sympathiques. Aucune chance. Je l'emmène tout de même chez moi, ne sachant que quoi penser. Si c'était un arnaqueur ? Un voleur ? Mais je me calme en me disant que je savais où il travaillait et que je pourrai le retrouver facilement. Je lui montre ma machine et il se baisse au niveau de l'arrivée d'eau. Je suis resté debout et je le mate discrètement. Sa chemise remonte légèrement et me laisse voir la ligne élastique de son boxer blanc. Je l'entends s'exclamer et il se met à fouiller son sac pour les cordons correspondants.

Sasori : Je vais m'allonger, vous pouvez m'éclairer avec quelque chose pendant que je fixe tout ça ?  
Deidara : Oui, j'ai une application « torche » sur mon téléphone, attendez. Voilà. C'est bon ?  
Sasori : Oui, merci, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Il s'était mis sur le dos et tendait les bras pour atteindre sa cible. Je remarque un tatouage à l'intérieur de son biceps. Sa chemise était toujours remontée et cette fois je voyais le bas de son ventre et son boxer. Son nombril était caché. Son sexe était discernable avec les petits déplacements qu'il faisait. Je n'en pouvais plus, cette vue était parfaite.

Sasori : Vous pouvez vous approcher encore ? Je ne vois pas où je vais ! Mettez-vous au-dessus de moi et essayez de tendre votre téléphone plus près et orienté par là.  
Deidara : D'accord, c'est mieux comme ça ?

J'avais mes jambes de part et d'autre de son corps musclé. Mon angle de vue était encore meilleur.

Sasori : C'est mieux mais il faut éclairer plus loin encore... Mettez-vous à genoux, votre bras pourra viser plus juste.  
Deidara : Je ne vais pas vous écraser non plus !  
Sasori : Allez-y, je pense que je vous supporterai, dit-il en riant.

Je m'installe doucement au niveau de son ventre et tente de me faire le plus léger possible. Je réalise qu'en effet, il me soutenait sans grande difficulté avec de tels abdos. Il se tortille un peu et parvient enfin à relier les deux bouts. Ses mouvements me font glisser de plus en plus bas et je me retrouve finalement assis au niveau de son sexe. Il expire un grand coup, se redresse, toujours assis et prend appui sur ses bras. Je lui fais face et je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. La situation m'excite bien trop pour que je me lève de suite. Il me dit :

Sasori : Je vous l'avais dit, les tuyaux, ça me connaît !  
Deidara : Je vois que vous les maniez très bien, dis-je doucement.  
Sasori : Oh, là, c'était rien, comme je vous avais dit, mâle-femelle, c'est facile. C'est quand il y a deux mâles que c'est plus drôle, répond-il avec un sourire. Bon, à votre tour de me dépanner !  
Deidara : Quoi ? Euh... Oui, la bière !

Nous nous levons tous les deux, et je sors deux bières du frigo encore mal installé.

Deidara : Merci encore, mais je maintiens que ça aurait pu attendre demain, j'ai pris des journées pour faire tout ce genre de travaux. Vous êtes vraiment sympathique.  
Sasori : J'aime servir, me rendre utile. Si j'ai pu vous faire gagner du temps, ça me va. Et puis je me suis dit que vous vouliez me garder encore un peu pour vous.  
Deidara : Comment ?  
Sasori : Je vous ai bien vu à la droguerie, vous n'êtes vraiment pas très discret !, dit-il en se remettant le paquet en place à nouveau.  
Deidara : Mais... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je...  
Sasori : Je vous ai plu, je le sais. Ne soyez pas timide. J'ai ressenti la même chose quand vous étiez... sur moi.  
Deidara : Oui, enfin, admettez qu'on ne s'assoit pas tous les jours sur un homme de votre... stature, dis-je en décrivant son corps avec mes yeux.  
Sasori : Et on ne tombe pas tous les jours sur des clients aussi mignons que vous.

Il s'approche de moi, m'attrape le cou et m'embrasse par surprise.

Sasori : Il est temps de tester les connexions mâle-mâle.

Je me laisse faire et mets mes bras autour de ses fortes épaules. Il me prend par la taille et pendant notre étreinte, fait descendre ses mains vers mes fesses. Il les saisit et les malaxe tendrement. Je pense savoir où il veut en venir. Je me retourne, place mes fesses contre son bassin et me frotte à son pantalon, espérant créer une réaction. Je ressentais la poutre de chair qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, longue et droite. Il se met à suivre mes mouvements et se frotte contre moi de sa propre volonté. Je sens sa tige piégée par ses vêtements tenter de se frayer un chemin vers mon anus, ce qui ne fait que nous frustrer davantage. Mon bricoleur décide d'accélérer les choses. Toujours collé à moi, il parvient à ouvrir mon pantalon et à le baisser, pour révéler mes fesses au grand jour. Il s'empresse de les fouiller avec ses doigts, afin d'en trouver l'ouverture. Il pousse son majeur de plus en plus loin et me fait expirer soudainement. Il sort sa main et crache dessus. C'est cette fois-ci avec deux doigts qu'il me pénètre. Au départ, ses allées et venues sont lentes, on comprend la manœuvre de détente. Puis le rythme augmente et voilà qu'il me mitraille le cul avec trois doigts. Il s'arrête et estime qu'il m'a assez assoupli. Il déboutonne son pantalon mais ne le baisse pas et fait jaillir son grand sexe d'une vingtaine de centimètres et ses testicules par l'ouverture ainsi créée. Clairement excité, il crache à nouveau dans sa main et enduit son gros gland de sa salive. Il se présente à moi par derrière et fait entrer la tête de son soldat en moi. Je pousse un grand soupir en attendant qu'il entre entièrement. A ma grande surprise, son travail m'avait complètement dilaté. Il entre lentement mais dans un geste continu. Il n'en finit pas d'avancer. Puis je l'entends se soulager. Il était à fond, et jamais je n'avais eu quelqu'un aussi profond que ça dans mon cul. Il effectue le mouvement inverse, et c'est là que tout le plaisir me monte à la tête. Il s'enfonce en moi, plus vite cette fois, et attache ses mains à ma taille. Il tape de plus en plus fort et je l'entends pousser des cris graves et profonds à mesure que je me fais prendre. Il me déplace vers la machine à laver et me fait mettre ma jambe sur elle. Il martèle mon cul à coups de queue puissants et me remplit de toute sa virilité. Il se retire, me retourne, et me fait basculer sur le lave-linge. Il écarte mes jambes et me pénètre violemment sans prévenir. Il reprend au même rythme que précédemment et je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits. Je l'attrape par la chemise en me redressant un petit peu, et entreprends de la défaire. Je veux absolument voir son corps. Je le déboutonne étape par étape et mets à jour sa poitrine bombée. Je caresse ses muscles pectoraux et joue avec ses tétons durs et pointus alors que je me fais secouer sur la machine. Il s'abaisse au niveau de mon visage pour m'embrasser goulûment, en gardant un rythme de pilonnage élevé. J'en profite pour attacher mes jambes au-dessus de son pantalon qu'il n'avait toujours pas ôté. La violence de ce rapport, son visage dur et agressif, l'entière virilité de son être me rendaient fou. Je saisis mon sexe rouge et gonflé et commence à me masturber. Je ne vais pas trop vite car je sens que la sauce est déjà en train de monter. Soudain, il se met à vaciller et souffler un peu plus fort. Il pousse plusieurs cris et jure de tous les noms à mesure qu'il ouvre ses vannes en moi. Je sens de nombreux jets d'un jus chaud et lubrifiant couler dans mes fesses alors qu'il recommence à me mitrailler. J'accélère ma masturbation et je jouis à mon tour. Il sort de moi et recule, essoufflé. Je me redresse et me mets rapidement à genoux. Je prends son sexe brillant en bouche et tente de le nettoyer. A mesure que je le suce, je sens mon anus pleurer le sperme inséminé plus tôt. Il me relève et me roule une pelle baveuse et échangeons les restes de semence qu'il y avait dans ma bouche. Il me regarde et me dit :

Sasori : Wow... C'était... Extra. Et pour toi ?  
Deidara : Génial, ta puissance... Mes fesses s'en rappelleront.  
Sasori : Ouais, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, désolé ! Je ne me contrôle pas très bien quand je suis excité...  
Deidara : C'est tout à ton honneur, j'aimerais recommencer. Enfin, si tu veux bien...  
Sasori : Oh que oui. Ah merde, mon pantalon, ton sperme a coulé dessus.  
Deidara : C'est une bonne chose que tu m'aies réparé ma machine, alors. Tu ne seras pas venu pour rien, dis-je en riant.

A quand le mode essorage ? mdr


End file.
